Onegai Kaiba Sensai
by anonymous-lemonade
Summary: Part time jobs and sexy subs... could life get anymore complicated for Shizuka? Yes! Especially when said part time job is with the sexy sub! Let the maddness begin... please?


x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**Onegai Kaiba Sensai  
**_Lemony_  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

As the clock on the worn out wall of Domino High school moved towards 2 o'clock with pain stacking slowness, Serenity Wheeler was nearly sinking into REM mode inside her AP Statistics class. Probably the only thing that's keeping her from falling into a "dead-as-a-log" sleep was the soothing voice of her sub. Seto Kaiba was the substitute for Mrs. Miazawa while she was on leave. She remembered him ever since she was in junior school.Her beloved brother, Joey, was in the same class as Seto when they were sophomores in high school and, was less than often, around for projects and reports. The two of them got along respectfully, as for Joey and Kaiba… well, let's just say they weren't the best of pals. Not like Joey was with the rest of the crew from that same class; Yugi Mouto, Tea Gardner, Ryou Bakura, and Tristian Taylor. Ever since she met the crew, she has noticed that Tristian has been harboring a crush on her and she has been friendly, even thought that _she_ liked him in return… that was until Seto showed up. _It's his eyes_, she thought as the bell for the end of the day rang through the long corridor and in the classrooms. She began to pick up her things, listening to "Kaiba-sensei" as he instructed the homework for the evening. Being only a senior in high school, to his standards, she's probably still a baby even though she's turning 18 in less than two weeks. _The baby sister of Joey Wheeler! Woo-hoo_, she thought sarcastically. Not that she didn't like her brother hovering over her all the time, but it seems as though he won't let her do anything without his consent or permission. She knows with all her heart that he loves her and wants her to be safe and secured but can we say… "Over-protective"? And with all that _great_ and _professional_ experience _she_ has with guys, she _soooo_ has the charm and wits to catch the eye of the "4th-year-manager-of-his-own-company-university-scholar"! Phe'! Yeah right! She wonders sometimes if he gets to eat (or sleep for that matter) from all the paper work from Kaiba Corp. and thesis reports from the university.

"Guess he likes to work." She muttered to herself as she walks past his desk to catch up with her friends. She stopped abruptly at the sound of her name being called from behind her.

"Serenity." Her name flowed off his lips like the smooth sound of an alto saxophone being played at a jazz café on a Saturday night. She turned around to see the owner of the voice cleaning the white board. His tall frame looked so powerful from behind. He turned around placing the cloth on the edge of the board railing and sat in his leather chair.

"Yes, Kaiba-sensei?"

"You can drop the whole 'sensei' charade. We're alone." He said pulling out his laptop from his briefcase.

She too had noticed that the room was empty and unsettling. Thank Kami-sama the door was opened.

"What did you want to see me about, sir?" she asked and prayed that she didn't sound as nerve wrecking as she really felt at the moment.

He brushed the honorific aside absent-mindedly and knew that she wouldn't budge from her usual politeness.

"I just noticed that you were doing very well inside the class and was wondering if you don't do any extracurricular activities after school, if you want to come and help me out by grading some papers." He said as he opened his brief case again to take out two large stacks of paper, then he added, "That is only if you want to. This will give you an opportunity to earn some money on the side if you like. I know I shouldn't do this but I've noticed that the holidays are coming up, I assume that your pathetic excuse for a brother doesn't have the money for you to go shopping for presents and such…" He paused and looked up at her from his screen and then said, "am I right, _Miss_ Wheeler?"

She heaved a little sigh and slowly nodded her head. She wanted to defend her brother but thought that it wouldn't do any good. _Kaiba never really liked my brother. If I interfere, it's not like it would help me get on his good side or anything_, she thought miserably.

"What is the meaning to the demurring scorn, Miss Wheeler? Is the thought of helping a teacher who is over flowed with work and school papers to grade, too much of an abject thing to ask?"

"No, sir. It's not that. My mind wandered for a second. In actuality I would like to help you out. I assume that you have to be tired to the bone every night by all the work. I was only wondering why put yourself through all of this anyway. You have a corporation that you can fall back on. Why would you want to come and sub a bunch of immature high school rogues and imps, if you could be at the Ritz in a whole other country enjoying complimentary champagne and unearthly priced gourmet at the Four Seasons?", she asked regretting it the second she finished her long-winded sentence. Why did she go about and ask stuff like that? It's not like he's gonna answer you. Who does she think she is? Seto Kaiba was not going to answer-

"I'm subbing actually for my cousin-in-law." He replied to her questioning. Serenity was actually taken aback. She over heard Tea telling the guys that Kaiba and his brother were orphans.

He smirked a bit and then said, "You must be a bit confused from your expression. I was an orphan true but after a while I wanted to make sure that I didn't have any relatives that would come in my way of getting what was rightfully mine. After all those days and nights I spent working, I want nothing to get in my way when I throw in the towel.

"It turns out that I actually have one cousin left. Everyone else either is dead or is about to kick the can any day now." He said as his fingers flew across the computer screen.

This would have been the golden opportunity for her to earn money for the holiday and it would be able to give her a chance to get a bit closer to the mysterious CEO. What to do though. If her brother ever figured it out, she would be roasted dog chow!

Serenity shook her head madly at the horrible use of words. She didn't mean to call her bother a dog-. "Is that a 'no'?" The voice boomed across the room bring Serenity back to reality!

"NO! I mean… yes… I mean… no… uhmm… Sorry! I meant yes, I _would _like to help you out, after schools, sir." Serenity stammered.

"Good, you will start Monday and your pay will be every two weeks." Kaiba said as he clicked saved on his laptop and she excused herself after bidding her good bye and rushing out as fast as she could. What did she get herself into, she thought as she walked towards her bike that was chained at the front of the school. Then an even more horrifying question popped into her head as she saw the CEO coming out of the teachers' lounge and walking towards his multimillion-dollar limousine, what was she going to tell her brother if she ever found out…

(**Authors Notes**)

Good wonderful afternoon my dear friends. I have FINALLY cranked this thing out… I swear the time I took just to get this uploaded… (_sigh_) **Any who**… I hope that you all enjoyed this… I can't make any promises to when I'm going to update… but it will be very soon if I get reviews. Good or bad I want to hear from someone.Take care all and I hope to hear from you.

_Salute_,  
**Lemony**

(**Disclaimers**)

Don't own; don't sue! (_heaves an even bigger_ _sigh_) That is such a depressing thought…


End file.
